


Suspension of Disbelief

by killjoytrash



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Oh My God, The Author Regrets Everything, i saw the tag angst with a happy ending, i wish i could use it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoytrash/pseuds/killjoytrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank brings his boyfriend to therapy with him. Things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspension of Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> dear lord okay firstly I am sososo sorry. I was looking through old Wattpad works and found this from when I was obsessed with ASOTM. there is mentions of mental health issues and major character death so please don't read if that kind of stuff bugs you. stay safe guys. once again I am sorry.

As soon as the lady heard what Frank had said, her face went pale.

  "I'm sorry," the lady began, her voice shaking.  "Can you repeat that, Frank?" she asked, regaining her composure.

  "I brought Gerard with me." Frank said simply, smiling.  "Say hi, Gerard." he shifted his eyes at me, motioning at the lady with his hand.

  "H-hi, I'm Gerard." My throat felt scorched, dry, and my palms felt sweaty.  Dragging my hands across my jeans, I swallowed nervously.  "F-Frank's boyfriend."  Why am I so nervous?! 

  The lady didn't move.  She sat, staring at my from across the coffee table, before snapping her gaze to Frank.  "Frank, no one is there." 

  I froze.  "What?!"  I yelled at her, jumping to my feet.  "I'm right here!"  Frank looked at me fearfully.  Oh, I hated that look.  Why would his therapist say that?!  She's supposed to be helping him, for Christ sakes, not scaring him.  My stomach twisted with hate and fear.

  "Frank look at me."  The lady said calmly.  Frank shot me one last terrified glance before looking back at the woman. She was now kneeling in front of Frank, hands clasped around his.

  "B-but he's right there!"  Frank yelled, his voice shaking and eyes watering.  He's so scared, and it's all her fault.  "Frank, it's okay."  I say gently, raising my hands.  He glanced back at the woman.  I saw her nametag labled _Dr. Sandra_ _.  "_ How can I see him if he's not there?"  Frank continued.

  "Frank I am here.  I'm right here.  I have always been here.  Why don't you trust me?  Don't you love me?  Please, Frank."  I beg.  He begins sobbing into Dr. Sandra's shoulder.  "Don't cry Frank."  I plead, tears splilling from my own eyes.

  "You have a mental illness, Frank."  Dr, Sandra says gently, pulling away from Frank to look him in the eye.  "A type of schizophrenia.  Do you understand, Frank?"

  "N-No," he whispers.

  "Frank, don't listen to her. We have to leave now, okay?"  Let's go."  I say, stepping towards him.  Frank looks up, eyes locked on mine.  "What is he saying, Frank?"  The lady asks, her voice firm yet soft.  A therapist voice. 

  A send him a warning glare.  He gulps.  "N-nothing."  I smile at him.  'Good,' I mouth.  He looks down at Dr. Sandra, shaking violently.  He glances at her hands in his own and pulls away roughly.  "I want to leave now."  

  "I'm not sure that's a good-" Dr. Sandra starts, but her sentence is cut off by Frank flinging the door of the office open.

  I smile at Frank as we enter our apartment.  "I'm so proud of you, Frank."  I open my arms, hugging him, but he pushes me away.  My brows furrow angerly, and I frown.  "Frank"  I say firmly.  He ignores me.  "Frank."  I grab his arm, but he shoves me hard, sending me stumbling back a bit.  "What the fuck, Frank?!"

  "You're not real."

  "You know that's not true!  Do you really trust _her_ more than _me_?!"  Frank pauses, eyes lowering to the floor.  

  "She's a part of it."  I snap.  His eyes widen, and I know I have his attention. "They all are.  It's only us, Frank."  He looks up slowly.  "It's us and everyone else.  Trust me.  We can run away. Yeah!  Then they will never find us.  We would never have to worry about pills, or therapy sessions, or the plans that they have made.  It'll be just us." I smile at him.  "Just.  Us."

  He smiles back. Though it's small and broken and his cheeks are stained by tears, it's comforting.

  Slowly, I go to hold his hand, but I realize he's already holding something.  My eyes widen. "Frank-" 

  Bang.

  Bang.

  Bang.

  My eyes half-lid and I stagger backwards.  I reach the wall and slide down it.  Frank stands above me, holding a pistol.  I gasp, my vision blurring and darkening, until finally fading into darkness.  I struggle to grab onto something, anything, to keep me from falling, but everything is already out of reach.  I can hear Frank crying, and I want to fix him.

  "Frank, please."  I say, the words coming out scratchy.  It takes everything to force the words out.  I discern my life slipping away, and I am unable to hold onto it.  So I hold onto Frank.

  "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

  As my heart slows, I feel Frank hold me back.


End file.
